The present invention relates in general to lighting equipment for the photography, movie and video fields, and in particular to a new and useful frame and clamp for supporting light modifying sheets such as flags, scrims, cucolorises and the like.
In the photography, moving picture and video fields, it is known to provide various lighting effects including the blocking of light using black or opaque mats, the reflecting of light using reflecting surfaces, and the softening or scattering of light either by transmission of light through a sheet or selective reflection of light off a sheet. Such sheets are here collectively termed light modifying sheets and include flags, mats, scrims, cutters, cucolorises (for casting shadow patterns) and the like.
It is known to support such sheets in rectangular frames of any desired size. The frames are in general made up of fixedly connected frame elements. The frames are generally difficult to transport in view of their size which can range from 12.times.18 inches or smaller to 48.times.48 inches or larger.
The frames usually include at least one limb extending beyond the frame for attachment to tripods or other supporting structures, using clamps of varied design. The clamps are generally complicated in view of the fact that they must provide an arbitrary angular orientation between the frame limb and the tripod or support. While some folding frames are known, such as those distributed by Lowel-Light Mfg., Inc., there remains room for improvement. The introduction of so-called gels formed in large rectangular sheets and capable of diffusing, coloring, softening or otherwise modifying light, has increased the necessity for a frame structure which is rigid in use yet capable of being folded to a relatively small size. While such gels are extremely flexible in their characteristics, since they are made of flexible plastic-like material, they tend to generate noise when moved by wind. This can obviously cause difficulties when recording sound during movie or video sessions.
In addition to the problem of rigidly supporting such gels or other light modifying sheets, the frames themselves must be rigidly held in fixed orientation with light sources or cameras. While clamps are known for achieving this purpose, they are generally cumbersome in size and complexity.